Courting Disaster
by Twilight Disharmony
Summary: Draco is arrogant enough to rise to Theodore Nott's bait and accept a wager that he can bed Hermione in three month's time. He'll have to pretend to love her... but after awhile he's going to find it hard to remember that he's supposed to be pretending.
1. Bet On It

**AN**: This is my first time writing a Dramione fic. I know the whole concept is pretty cliché but I promise not to let this turn into a soap opera. Honest reviews are greatly appreciated, I'd love to know what you think and I can take some criticism. This is set in 5th year and I'll try my best to stay true to the time line and events.

Also, J.K. Rowling owns all the characters... I'm just playing with them for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione stood triumphantly over Draco Malfoy's unconscious form, breathing hard, her brown eyes flashing angrily. She contemplated doing more damage but a familiar voice froze her and her wand in place.

"Miss Granger!" cried Professor McGonagall reprovingly as she took in the scene before her. McGonagall quickly took out her wand and made Malfoy's knickers stop strangling him.

Bravado gone, Hermione was embarrassed at her overreaction and her use of the spell Fred had taught her. "Professor, I…" she began weakly. "H-he said.. about _Harry _and- and Cedric.."

McGonagall understood her and the disapproval faded a little, even though her face was still stern. It was only the beginning of the second week in a new Hogwarts year and Cedric's death at the end of last term was still fresh in everyone's mind. Harry's recent moodiness had both her and Ron on edge so Malfoy's nasty comments about Harry having murdered the Hufflepuff just sent her into a rage.

Indicating the new prefect badge pinned to Hermoine's robes, Professor McGonagall said, "Next time Miss Granger, just give him detention." Hermione nodded meekly as McGonagall waved her wand quickly and revived Malfoy. He sat up, gasping and spluttering.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to give you both detention for the rest of the week," she continued. Hermione accepted her punishment quietly… Malfoy did not.

"What?!" he cried outraged. "She nearly kills me and _I_ get detention too?"

McGonagall gazed down at him from behind her glasses. "Miss Granger says that you provoked her and I'm rather inclined to believe her version of events; therefore you both have detention. Off to bed, both of you, and tomorrow after dinner you will meet me in my office. That is all."

Even Draco couldn't argue with Minerva McGonagall's authoritative tone. Casting him a final nasty look Hermione swept off to the Gryffindor common room, not looking forward to tomorrow evening. For a moment she stood stupidly in front of the Fat Lady because she had forgotten the password. It came to her and she blurted it out to a concerned look from the portrait. She crossed the common room, heading for the girl's dorm.

"What's wrong with you" The familiar voice coming from a chair by the fire almost made her jump. Hermione stopped in her tracks and glanced over at Harry who was watching her curiously over the top of his Potions book. She decided to join him and flopped down into a chair next to her best friend. She figured that telling him about it might make her feel better. After all he too was serving detention, albeit a much worse one, with that evil cow Umbridge.

"Well I was doing a quick round, prefect duties and all, when I ran into_Malfoy_." She said his name as if it tasted bad in her mouth. "He's a complete git and he said-" Hermione broke off and shot Harry a speculative glance. She wasn't sure how he'd take it if she told him what Draco had said about him. It was impossible to predict how he'd react to things nowadays and his face was already darkly serious.

"It doesn't matter what he says," she continued, waving that part off. "The point is that I lost my temper and used that jinx Fred and George came up with." The first traces of amusement filled his face. "You know, the one that makes someone get strangled by their own underpants." Harry burst out laughing and she talked over him. "Then Professor McGonagall shows up and gives us both detention for the week. I suppose it's fair but- stop laughing!"

"Sorry," Harry apologized, still chuckling. "I really wish I'd been there to see that. It sounds even better than the time you decked him." Hermione blushed a little at that memory, another shining example of her lost temper. She caught only the end of his next sentence, "…he did, I swear I'll go and teach that creep a lesson."

"It's nothing," Hermione lied quickly. "I really don't know why I let him bother me, he's worthless. I'm going to bed." She got up. "Be sure to use the murtlap essence again," said Hermione pointedly, looking at the raw words carved into the back of Harry's hand. She still didn't approve about his silence over the matter but there was nothing she could do to change his mind. By the time she got up to her room everyone else was already in bed and she joined them.

* * *

"…and really that old hag isn't fit to teach!" Draco fumed, still rehashing the incident with his own friends in his respective common room. "Giving _me _detention! My father will-"

"Oh shut it Malfoy. We all know Daddy won't do anything," drawled Theodore Nott lazily from across the common room. Though housemates, he and Malfoy were hardly friends but less than rivals since Draco didn't see the lanky boy as a threat.

"Funny, I thought I just head a hippogriff's ass talk," said Draco to the room at large. Since the hour was late the room only consisted of himself, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, and Nott; all laughed but the latter.

Theodore sat up, his dark eyes flashing angrily. "Look Malfoy, we're tired of hearing you complain about that fucking Mudblood. So she got the best of you; it's not the first time. And it's not like you could get her back."

The other boy's words had inflamed Draco's already bruised ego so he snapped back, "You want to bet, Nott?"

As if this was what he was waiting for, Theodore smiled. "Actually I do. 20 galleons says you can't stick the Mudblood."

Draco's gray eyes widened in shock. "What the hell? I thought we were talking _revenge_."

"Oh but we are my dear friend. She's a 16 year old girl- a hormonal, emotional time bomb. You get her to fall for you, give herself to you…then reveal it was all a big fucking joke. Nothing would destroy any girl more."

Malfoy paused, considering this. "You have a point," he admitted reluctantly.

"Of course I do. But there's no way she'd go for someone like you," said Nott as he settled back into the black chair, stretching out his legs.

The Slytherin knew he was being baited and his fingers dug into the arm on the couch he was sitting on. Coming from anyone else he could have ignored it but Draco's pride would not allow him to turn down a challenge from Nott. "Make it 50 galleons and you have yourself a wager," he boasted.

Blaise Zambini was watching him with a dubious expression; Crabbe and Goy were too dense to understand the full implications of the situation. A slow smile curled Theodore's lips. "It's a bet. Shall we say by Halloween?"

Draco shook his head. "Too soon, that's only a month. I'll need more time to soften her up."

"Alright… but more time will cost you," said Nott shrewdly. "Make it 100 by the end of Christmas break. January 1st. If you can't get her in three months then you never will."

Malfoy stood and crossed the common room. "Deal," he said, offering his hand to shake.

* * *

The next morning she set off for the Great Hall with Harry and Ron with the two of them reminiscing about her attack on Malfoy. When she entered the hall Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from sliding over to the Slytherin table just to check... Malfoy's grey eyes glared back at her. If she could have managed a sneer half as good as his, she would have.

Draco smirked as Hermione glared at him. You'll change your tune soon enough. Pansy caught him looking at Hermione and began the other girl's looks. "Honestly," said Pansy in her high voice, "don't even get me started on that disgusting mop she calls hair." But then Pansy began talking about herself again and he grew bored, wondering when it was that he'd started to find Pansy so immature and uninteresting.

Not that long ago he'd found her attractive. She certainly liked him too, hanging all over him any chance she got. He hadn't minded the attention but now she seemed to expect some sort of commitment from him. He'd have to get rid of her soon, especially if he was going to pursue Hermione. Draco figured would have to pretend to be in love with her in order to get her to sleep with him and win the bet.

Hermione hesitated with the fork halfway to her mouth. She shot a dark look over at the laughing Slytherin table. Draco was smirking as Pansy Parkinson whispered in his ear and Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I think it's absolutely brilliant," Ron said happily as he piled his plate with eggs and then shoveled them into his mouth. "So he called you a mudblood and you what, snapped? 'Bout time. Git. He won't say anything bad about you for awhile."

She considered her response and remembering the way Harry'd shouted at Grimmauld Place, she tactfully decided that truth was not the best option at the moment. Hermione replied, "Yeah, I guess it was just one time too many. I'm not proud of it, you two. Really!" she added when they continued laughing. She was glad when the morning post came and they got the Daily Prophet which held the disgusting revelation of Umbridge being made High Inquisitor.

After breakfast she chivvied Harry and Ron to double Potions. As she took her usual seat with Ron and Harry, she avoided the hook-nosed teacher's glare. Hermione had always wondered why he hated her. Maybe because she was friends with Harry? Or maybe it was the fact that she did as good as, if not better, than any of the pureblood students in Potions. Probably a combination of the two. Snape put their assignment on the board and gave some vague instructions.

He did that sometimes to test them… or maybe so he could have the pleasure of going around and criticizing them. She gathered the needed ingredients to begin working. She did the bulk of it while Harry and Ron attempted to look busy. By now she was used to it and their minimal participation didn't bother her as long as they learned as well. The book told her all she needed to know and she was absentmindedly stirring her cauldron when Snape swooped down upon her.

"What is this Miss Granger?" he sneered. Hermione's potion was more goldenrod than the lemon yellow it should have been and she instantly realized that she'd been a little heavy-handed with the beetle eyes. Before she could say anything he continued, "Did you simply _toss _in the beetle eyes?_Measure_ things Granger, this is 5th year Potions not cooking in your muggle grandmother's kitchen!"

He swept off before she could compose any kind of reply. Her cheeks flaming with embarrassment, Hermione tried to rectify her mistake and silently cursed Draco Malfoy. He had been watching her throughout the lesson and whenever she met his cool gaze she got sidetracked. There was an emotion there that she didn't couldn't quite place and it was nothing she'd ever seen from him before.

"What's up 'Mione? I've never seen you mess up a potion before," whispered Ron covertly as he took over the stirring.

"I didn't mess up!" she snapped quietly as the last of the blush drained from her cheeks. "I… miscalculated. It's not the same thing."

"Slimy git," she heard Harry mutter. Hermione glanced over at him. "Snape yells at you but when Malfoy messes up he just helps him," he explained. "It's completely unfair. But when has Snape ever been fair?"

Hermione shook her head and went back to work. Typical. And it was stupid of her to pay any attention to Malfoy. Thankfully the torture of Potions was over quickly…. But it seemed the rest of the day went by quickly as well. The next thing she knew she was having dinner with Harry and Ron and then she had to be off to detention. Hermione sighed into her pumpkin juice.

She ended up being a little late coming to McGonagall's office because Harry and Ron had distracted her by conjuring a small image of a white ferret and bouncing it around the Gryffindor table. It was their way of trying to cheer her up. She was still smiling when she entered the office but that faded when she saw Malfoy.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall as she entered the office from her classroom. "Tonight you two will be in the classroom polishing all of Professor Sinistra's telescopes while I get some work done in here…" Hermione peered into the classroom which was indeed filled with telescopes and cleaning supplies that she recognized from having them at her own house. She sighed. "…cleaning the muggle way," finished McGonagall.

Hermione relinquished her wand silently and headed for the classroom but paused when she heard Draco's voice rise in complaint. "But Professor, that's going to take all night!" he protested. "We're wizards, we're supposed to use magic. That's the whole point."

Professor McGonagall just looked at him over the top of her glasses. "The idea of detention, Mr. Malfoy, is that it's punishment. Obviously using magic would not be punishment." Draco opened his mouth to protest again, but shut it at the glare he received from McGonagall. Grumbling, he handed over his wand and traipsed into the classroom.

"This is all your fault," he hissed to Hermione as he sat in a desk adjacent to hers and picked up a rag. Annoyance had pushed his bet and the fact that he was supposed to be making her like him to the back of his mind.

Hermione polished her telescope and while inwardly she bristled at his words her answer was calm. "You're right. It is." She glanced over and could see Draco was surprised she had agreed with him. Hermione set down her rag and continued. "You were being your usual beastly self and doing what you always do. I was the one who acted out-of-character by jinxing you instead of ignoring you. So in short, it was my fault but you're still vile."

"I'm not vile," he said, latching onto the last thing she had said. Was that just the way she really saw him? with Hermione's eyes on him, he felt uncomfortable. Draco wasn't sure why it bothered him a little. He'd never cared before; all that's important is his pureblood status. She couldn't claim that. He shook his head slightly and went back to work with renewed vigor. He had nothing to feel bad about. She was just stuck up. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Hermione snorted as she squeezed polishing solution onto her rag and began rubbing a fresh telescope. "Yeah, right," she retorted. "And I'm the Queen of the Faeries." Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm that she didn't even try to conceal. "Tell me Malfoy. Tell me just _one_ good deed you've done. Or one selfless act. Anything at all to prove that you aren't a vile toerag."

Draco opened his mouth to retort. "I..." he tried and then stopped. He couldn't think of anything. It wasn't like he was supposed to go around doing selfless acts though. He didn't play the hero like certain scarred persons. And he didn't have to answer to Hermione. "I don't have to prove myself to you Granger," he said coldly. "Since when it is your place to judge anyone? Just because I don't go around befriending mudbloods and blood traitors doesn't mean I'm vile."

She blushed a little and looked down, a little ashamed because he was at least right in the sense that she had no right to demand he prove himself to her. It had been rather arrogant of her and that was more suited for Malfoy himself. Still, she couldn't completely hold her tongue. "That's true… But you know befriending people, even so-called mudbloods, doesn't make you a good person either."

Hermione bit her lip and put down her rag. Something about trying to carry on a conversation with Draco was incredibly draining. In fact she honestly didn't even know why she was trying. Maybe it was because Malfoy seemed more human and almost approachable without his slack-jawed cronies hanging about. "It's about compassion. Caring about someone other than yourself in more than just a superficial manner.

She smiled faintly and still didn't look directly at Malfoy. "It's about the ability to love. It's a powerful thing. That's what makes you a good person… What we love defines us…. What do you love, Draco?" Hermione hadn't actually meant to ask that question. Her last few sentences had been mere musing and she supposed it sort of slipped out.

It surprised her even more that she was actually interested in his answer. _What does it matter? _a little voice in the back of head whispered; it sounded accusing and vaguely like Ron. _What could knowing anything about Draco Malfoy help? He's trouble, you know it. Just shut up and let it go._

"Well… I love my parents," he answered reluctantly though he was unsure how true that was. He felt stifled by his father's expectations to uphold the family's dignity and tout superiority of the purebloods. And though his mother loved him, she sometimes suffocated him even more than Lucius did. "And I love quidditch." The exhilaration of flying was the closest thing he had to freedom… and he loved winning.

"And what about you Hermione?" he asked, wanting to shift the focus away from what had somehow become an analysis of his inner feelings. Draco also wanted to keep the conversation rolling since it was going somewhat well. "What do you love?" There was a sneer in his voice but it was only out of habit. He really did want to know because he hoped she would tell him something that he could use.

Hermione went back to her work mostly so she wouldn't be tempted to pick at the fact that he had called her 'Hermione' rather than 'Granger'. She wasn't sure if he had ever done that before. For some reason she felt like she'd gained some kind of ground. Also she found that it pleased her that he'd mentioned his family even if the lot of them were bigoted and obsessed with blood status. Polishing another telescope thoughtfully, she considered her own answer.

"I love my family as well, which includes Harry and Ron. They're like the brothers I never had. About as much trouble too," she muttered to herself. "I love reading and knowledge; it comforts and interest me. I love being able to help people and feeling useful…" She must have used too much polishing solution because the telescope slipped out of hand and clattered across the floor toward Malfoy._Damn_, Hermione thought in irritation as she went after it.

"I'll get it," said Draco quickly, crouching down to pick it up from where it lay under a nearby table. While he knew that she would find this small courtesy odd but he had to make at least some headway toward the bet. He was also secretly pleased that she'd claimed both Harry and Ron as brothers. He would have no competition there and would only need to make sure that they wouldn't find out about his 'interest' in Hermione. Those two were experts at thwarting plans.

"Er, thank you," Hermione said uncertainly as she took back the retrieved telescope that he held out. Her hand brushed Malfoy's for a moment and the point of contact tingled. _Because you're disgusted by him_, she thought defensively. Unnerved, she continued her work in silence and pointedly did not look at Draco.

She was undeniably relieved when Professor McGonagall appeared at the end of the hour, handed them back their wands, and shooed them away. She was about to say good night to Malfoy but when she realized it Hermione shut her mouth. Casting him one final glance, she hurried off to the Gryffindor common room and the familiarity of schoolwork.

A slow, self-satisfied smirk crossed his face as he watched her leave in a rush. This might not be as hard as he'd originally thought. Hermione was brilliant but the girl was too trusting for her own good. She'd be smitten by the end of the month. Guaranteed.


	2. Patience

**AN**: First of all, thanks to everyone who left reviews! Hope you all enjoy the second chapter is alright. I'll probably post the next one next weekend. I changed a few small details in the first chapter to try and fit the OotP time line better.

Also, J.K. Rowling owns all the characters... I'm just playing with them for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She had been distracted while studying and knitting more hats for the house elves in the common room last night. Even this morning at breakfast her preoccupation continued. It was all just because she was being forced to be in the same room with _him _for a week. Once it was over, everything would go back to normal. She resisted the urge to look at the Slytherin table. Part of her wanted to see Draco's usual sneer and be reassured that last night they hadn't had what one could call a civil conversation.

"_Hermione!_" She jumped and looked around at Harry. "What?" she replied.

Harry peered at her seriously before repeating himself. "You aren't listening to us at all, are you? We were talking about Umbridge inspecting Divination the other day..."

"Oh really? I'm still shocked that you managed to land yourself in detention yet again. It's not that I don't think you shouldn't speak your mind but you've got to stop signing yourself up for her torture," she whispered.

"Yeah because he really does it for the fun of it 'Mione," Ron said. Hermione shrugged and pushed the eggs around on her plate and only half-listened to him and Ron harping about Umbridge again.

Draco watched Hermione, Potter, and the Weasel chatting with a scowl on his face. First he had been questioned about his detention with Hermione by Nott but he hadn't had anything very substantial to report. The gleeful grin Nott wore was infuriating. Then he'd slept badly, tormented by dreams that consisted of Hermione standing over him, torturing him with her wand and saying 'You have been accused of vileness and now you must pay.'

Malfoy rubbed his head, trying to dispel the disheartening image. This stupid bet was already giving him a headache. Pansy was chattering away and eventually she got on his last nerve. Draco got to his feet; Crabbe and Goyle rose as well and tried to gulp down a little more breakfast before he left. "Just stay," he snapped in annoyance and strode out of the hall. Even verbally abusing the two of them wouldn't improve his mood so they were useless to him.

Hermione looked up in time to watch Draco leave and as her head turned to follow his progress, she came face-to-face with Ron. "What do you think, Hermione?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, er- that's good. Sorry, I have to go. Arithmancy and... I need to go to the library." She gathered her things and tucked a lock of brown hair behind one ear. "See you in Transfiguration," she said brightly before scurrying off herself. She really couldn't wait until this week was over so that she could bury all thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

As she climbed the stairs heading for her Arithmancy class that she was about to be 20 minutes early for Hermione looked up and saw the back of a familiar blonde head on the landing above her. She froze, hoping that he hadn't heard her coming and would keep going. That hope went to hell when Hermione's heavy Arithmancy book slipped out of her arms and clunked onto the stairs. _Brilliant..._ Why did her brain start malfunctioning around him?

He glanced over his shoulder and grey eyes met brown for a long second. Hermione reached down to reclaim her book but a pale, sophisticated hand beat hers there and once again she found herself accepting something she'd dropped from Draco. Only this time it was in public. Even as the two of them straightened on the stairs a few young Hufflepuffs walked past them.

"I never knew you were so uncoordinated Granger," Draco teased but she didn't sense any of the usual underlying menace. It was like the kind of good-natured joking she did with Ron or Harry. "Or do you just like to see me bend over?"

Hermione snorted derisively. "Oh yes, that's exactly it… Thanks," she said, brandishing her book. She meant to tell him goodbye but somehow Hermione blurted out, "So, how are you?" Then her brow furrowed. Was she truly trying to have a friendly conversation with Draco Malfoy? And was it really going somewhat okay? _I am officially an idiot... or insane_, Hermione decided.

"Fine, thank you," Draco replied graciously with a smile. He could tell that she hadn't meant to add the last bit and the fact that she had meant that what was distracting her thoughts was him. That was good. He needed to be on her mind. "Really looking forward to detention tonight," he added sarcastically. "How are you?"

"I've been better," she answered with a half shrug and a small smile of her own. Then it faded and she shook her head. Inwardly he cursed. He'd lost her. But still, it was another little moment of connection between them. Hermione said, "This is weird. I'm going now," and brushed past him. He watched her for a long moment and then continued on his own way, actually looking forward to detention tonight.

Hermione clambered up the rest of the stairs clutching the Arithmancy book to her chest in a vise-like grip and willing the bothersome butterflies in her stomach to disappear. She made it to class on time and managed to function as normally as possible during the rest of the day. Still she was somewhat off-balance. She'd felt that way since last night and although Ron was oblivious as usual, Harry's keen eyes were making her uncomfortable.

Neither of them would understand if she tried to explain what had happened. They'd both just tell her that she was mental and that Draco was foul. Rather than hear what she already knew, Hermione spent dinner in the library. Surrounded by stacks of books and caught up in her homework and the scratch of her quill against parchment, she began to feel normal again.

* * *

Draco was late. Pansy seemed to already have sensed his drawing away from her so all through dinner and afterwards she had clung to him pathetically, trying everything short of shoving her tongue down his throat to monopolize his attention. There was no shaking her and he'd finally had to get incredibly nasty. She'd ran off to the common room, tears gathering in her dark eyes and he'd fled for McGonagall's classroom.

Hermione had already been in the office for a good ten minutes discussing the Transfiguration homework with McGonagall while they waited for Draco. Finally the door opened and her stomach flip-flopped as the flushed Slytherin spilled into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy I am so glad you decided to grace us with your presence." Professor McGonagall's voice held a stormy edge, she was not pleased. "Since you seem unable to show up on time-"

"That was my fault," Hermione blurted out. McGonagall looked at her in surprise. Hermione had to think fast so she continued, "I... hexed him again." She hung her head and feigned shame. She didn't have to try too hard because she was already ashamed at herself for covering for him in the first place. "I'm very sorry Professor."

She stared at her feet and fervently wished she had that time turner again so she could go back and stop her foot before she inserted it into her mouth. Helping Draco was only going to her sentence extended. _At least she's not carving you up like Umbridge would_, Hermione thought gloomily.

If he wasn't so used to staying composed in the face of his father's long-winded rants then Draco's jaw would have hit the floor when Hermione defended him. McGonagall looked as surprised as he was, her head turning from one student to the other. "Well Miss Granger, if that is the case, then let me just say that I am extremely disappointed in you. I would have thought that -"

"I provoked her!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Normally Malfoy would happily have stayed quiet and let someone else take the blame. This time it was Hermione and their talk about selfless acts entered his mind. Of course what he was doing was entirely self-serving but she'd never have to know that.

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at Draco incredulously. She'd helped him dodge a bullet and there he was stupidly jumping right back in front of it, this time trying to take the heat off of her... How incredibly unlike him. Suspicion, shock, gratitude and another emotion she was unwilling to identify warred inside of her.

McGonagall sighed and rested one hand against her temple, rubbing it slowly. "Obviously this detention has taught you two nothing and I honestly do not even see the point of adding on to it. Just go work on the telescopes and try to refrain from attacking each other for the rest of the week or I will be much harsher with the both of you."

It was a good thing that McGonagall didn't question them further because honestly she wouldn't have been able to form a coherent sentence. Once again she handed Professor McGonagall her wand and trudged into the Transfiguration classroom. She took up a polishing rag and pointedly looked only at the telescope in front of her. She had no idea what to say to Draco so she stayed silent as she cleaned.

Draco followed Hermione smugly, not even bothering to complain about cleaning the muggle way no matter how much he hated it. She never looked at him as she scrubbed at a brass telescope. "Thanks for that," he said, breaking the silence. Hermione glanced over at him. "It was really decent of you. If that's how nice you are to your enemies it makes me wonder what you're like as a friend."

Hermione continued to clean and her mind was almost detached from the motions of her body. Her thoughts were frantic, scrambling for some kind of answer for what she had done for Draco and a response to what he'd just said. Finally she tossed her rag on a desk and turned to face Malfoy, crossing her arms over her chest to protect herself.

Her response was terse. "You're welcome. Don't ask me why I did it though because I couldn't tell you. But you know what you can tell me?" demanded Hermione with a heated glare. "Why are we doing this? Why are we talking to each other without insulting each other? I never thought it would be possible," she muttered.

Draco blinked in surprise at this new outburst. He was used to her being calm, her insults carrying a icy ferocity that only came after deep thought. This was a different Hermione; she was bewildered by his actions. Even so, he knew that with her great intelligence she would be able to pick apart any plausible explanation he gave.

"I don't know Hermione," he replied with a noncommittal shrug, watching her cautiously and shrewdly. "Although I do tend to prefer polite conversation, I can insult you if you like. All you have to do is give me the motivation."

Hermione's face reddened. "That- That's not what I meant," she replied, running a hand through her brown curls. But would it really be such a bad thing to provoke him into a fight so things could go back to normal? That's all she really wanted. The confusing mixture of feelings she was beginning to have for him no longer included hate. "What do you want from me?" she asked, the exasperation clear in her tone.

"Nothing."

Hermione raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Please. You're not shy in expressing your beliefs that muggleborns are beneath you. Obviously one is not friendly with those they consider lesser." She tapped her fingers impatiently, her arms still crossed over her chest. "So I will ask you one last time before I stop speaking to you altogether. What do you _want_?"

"Fine. You're right. There _is _something," Draco began with the idea forming in his mind as he spoke it aloud. Hermione's expression was one of satisfaction and curiosity. "The O.W.L.s are this year and it's important for me to do very well on them. My parents expect me to do well. And I know it's early in the year but I was thinking that you could…"

"…be your tutor?" Hermione finished slowly. Malfoy nodded. It would be downright torture to have to study with the brainy mudblood but schoolwork was something that might entice her to spend more time with him. His hopes were dashed when she shook her head. "No. I don't see why you can't get one of your Slytherin cronies to help you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin, have you _seen _the people who I hang out with? I really am the brains of the operation. Besides, I really need the best and as much as it pains me to admit it, it's you Hermione. You're top in our year. It won't be for long. Just a couple of months. Please?" he added, looking at her imploringly.

"I… I don't know. I might not have the time," she answered honestly. "I'm a prefect now and I have studies of my own. Not to mention all the knitting I have to do for the house elves-"

"What?" Malfoy interrupted, confused.

Hermione flushed. "Long story. Don't ask. Anyway the point is, why should I do anything for you? You've been nothing but mean to me and everyone I care about."

Draco winced, though it had nothing to do with chagrin. Sucking up to Granger was downright humiliating so he was intensely glad they were alone. "I know. I'd apologize but I really wouldn't mean it and lying wouldn't help my cause at the moment."

She laughed. "You're forthright, I'll give you that."

He smirked and continued, "Look I know that you have no good reason to help me. But if you do, then I'll owe you a favor. Anything you want… though I hope we can exclude things that would humiliate me. I swear on my pride as a Slytherin that I would honor said non-embarrassing favor when asked to."

Hermione's amusement faded and she chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment before she spoke. "The best I can do is tell you I'll think about it and give you the answer by the end of this week when detention is over."

Draco would have to be content with that response. They mostly went back to polishing, speaking only intermittently and mostly when Hermione posed questions about his schoolwork. McGonagall gave them a long lecture when she came in at the end of the hour to see how little progress they'd made. The two sped off in relief at the end of her lecture. When Draco reached the Slytherin common room he saw that Pansy was still sulking. Unwilling to deal with her, he went to bed early.

* * *

Hermione had finished her homework and was curled in a chair by the fire, knitting more hats for the house elves even though so far her plan of freeing them was unsuccessful. She didn't lose hope though. Eventually they would understand that she was trying to help them and gratefully take her little woven tickets to freedom.

Ron and Harry were darkly speculating on ways to knock off Umbridge so they could get back to really learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. That gave her an idea so Hermione cut in. "Harry, we're obviously not learning anything practical from that cow so why don't _you_teach us? You know loads of jinxes and counter-curses. You can produce a patronus. No one would be better for the job than you."

He considered her suggestion and asked, "Just you and Ron then?"

She shook her head. "Not quite. I figured it could be for anyone in Hogwarts who wanted to learn." Harry paled a little at that prospect "Just promise me you'll think about it?" she asked before heading off to bead. It was after midnight and she was exhausted.

* * *

On the way to lunch two days later Hermione ran into Ginny Weasley. The younger girl broke away from her other friends to fall into step with her. "What's eating you?" she asked, glancing up at her. Ginny was always too insightful for her own good. Hermione had been thinking about Draco again. Over the past couple of days detention had been a breeze. She and the Slytherin had kept up an easy banter as they worked and it all wasn't about schoolwork. Some of it was even about themselves.

"It's… Gin, I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"I was possessed by an evil diary so I'd say that I'm pretty much open to anything. Just try me."

"Draco Malfoy asked me to tutor him and I think I'm going to do it."

Ginny laughed but it died quickly when she realized that Hermione wasn't making a joke. "Oh. You're really serious. Wow… And also eww!" the little redhead replied, wrinkling her nose. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. Because he's been sort of nice to me lately. We talk when we're in detention together and it's not bad. Kind of weird but... Plus, the way he asked to help him was sincere and again, almost nice. And so different. I just wonder…"

"What?" Ginny asked when she didn't continue.

"Well… That maybe if I spent some time with him, he would change more. Not be such a total wanker. I know it's silly to think you can change someone but part of me can't help wanting to try."

"I'm telling you as a friend that this isn't a good idea and I can't be behind you on this. It's Malfoy. He might be 'nice' to you now but attempting to befriend a guy like him will only come back to bite you in the ass one day."

She nodded. "Thanks for being honest. You're probably right." They were nearing the great hall and the flow of students began to thicken. Hermione glanced around and asked quietly, "Uhm… you aren't going to-"

"-tell Ron and Harry? Merlin, no. Just because you've gone bonkers doesn't mean I have," Ginny teased with a gentle smile. "Oops, incoming. I'll see you later. If you end up doing it anyway, let me know how it goes."

"I will. Thanks again," she replied. Ginny gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and headed toward the end of the Gryffindor table where the twins sat just as Harry and Ron appeared at her right elbow. Hermione smiled as if everything were normal and sat down for lunch with her best friends while their enemy was on her mind.


	3. I Don't Need You

**AN**: Again, a big thank you to those who reviewed. If anyone has any specific questions I'll try to answer them next time. Chapter 4 might take a little longer to get up. Midterms are starting and I'm already feeling the heat. I hope this one is alright. I know it might seem like things are moving a little too fast but I wanted to get this one scene out of the way before I slow things down.

Also, J.K. Rowling owns all the characters... I'm just playing with them for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She didn't trust Malfoy as far as she could hex him but they did form a casual sort of relationship. Hermione wouldn't call it a friendship though since one usually trusted those they befriended. Talking to him relieved the tedium of the detentions and they managed to get along fairly well most of the time.

"All I'm saying is that servitude is what they're made for, the reason for their existence. So why stop them?" Malfoy shrugged and continued indifferently, "I mean, would you stop a muggle toaster from making toast simply because it _could _be doing something else?"

Hermione looked aghast. "That's not even… They're _beings_, not appliances! How you could even think -" She launched into another long-winded, passionate rant about house elves and Draco tuned her out. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in what Hermione had to say because she did actually make a few good points. All of which he countered and the two had come to an intellectual impasse. They'd been debating this issue for the past hour and he was bored with it.

"Okay, Hermione, calm down. I hear you." She looked dubious. "Really," he assured her as he cast a glance at McGonagall's office door. If she heard them arguing they'd just land themselves in more trouble. "I just don't happen to share your views and since neither of us seems willing to change our minds we'll have to agree to disagree."

"Hmph," Hermione muttered, feathers still ruffled by his toaster comparison. But of course, it _was _Draco. Only he could be so callous at times.

"So it's Friday and our very last night of torture," Draco reminded her in hopes of changing the subject. "Have you decided yet?"

"I don't know if I'll have the time," she said testily. "I might have to make some _toast_."

Malfoy had to repress the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said to appease her. She didn't look convinced and he sighed inwardly. He really disliked backing down but if he was going to win her over he would have to put some sincerity into his apology… and he couldn't remember the last time he ever did that.

He set down his polishing rag and looked over at Hermione next to him. Draco looked directly into her eyes and arranged his face into what he hoped would pass for a contrite expression. "I really am sorry about what I said. Not actually about my view on the matter, mind you," he added. "Only the fact that it upset you. I didn't mean to."

His apology made the corner's of Hermione's mouth twitch though she wouldn't allow herself to smile. He could be a charming sort of bastard and she couldn't admit that she liked it. Just using the word 'like' in relation to Malfoy was unfathomable but she really was beginning to like the Draco she'd been stuck with for the past week. She figured he'd go back to the cold-hearted prick he used to be as soon as this night was over.

_But maybe he wouldn't if you said yes_, a little voice in the back of her mind suggested. Hermione broke the eye contact for a moment; his grey depths were too distracting when she was trying to think. It was early in the year, still September, so she wouldn't have to sacrifice much to help him. Plus, the extra studying could benefit her as well.

"Alright," she agreed, meeting his gaze again. "But you _are _going to owe me, I have to think of what I want. And only for a couple of months. After Christmas I'll be too busy with my own studies."

"That'll be fine." He would be finished with her by then, thank Merlin. "Thank you. Now we just have one small problem."

"What?"

"Where are we going to study?"

"The library," answered Hermione promptly.

He looked at her skeptically. "Right and if Potter and Weasley see us?Or someone else does and tells them, what then? They hate me and they'll get angry at you for helping me… Not to mention if my own friends saw us. I have a reputation to uphold."

This time she did laugh but it was derisive. As if being seen with a rat like Malfoy wouldn't damage _her _reputation? It was good that she couldn't care less about that kind of thing. However, she did worry about Harry and Ron; they would be devastated if they ever found out. Just the thought of how furious they would be made her shudder.

"You have a point. I guess we'll just have to meet in empty classrooms," replied Hermione, not looking forward to lugging all those books around. "There's one on the fourth floor near the library. Right beside the that portrait of Bridget Wenlock. Do you know it?"

He had to think for a moment but he thought he remembered where that was. And if not, it wouldn't be too hard to find. "Yeah. Meet you there around the same time as detention about twice a week? Say… Wednesday and Friday?"

McGonagall entered the room then to return their wands and send them off with a warning that she didn't want to see them back there again for the rest of the term. With a mumbled "Yes Professor," the duo left the room quickly.

In the hall Hermione said, "Make it Wednesday and Saturday and you have a deal. See you then. Don't be late," she added sternly. "I haven't got all night."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied with a small smile as they walked together with a reasonable distance between them. "See you tomorrow then."

Hermione stopped at the end of the hall. "Tomorrow?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes." He paused beside her, Draco's smile widening at the look on her face. "You said Saturday, didn't you?"

"Well I meant next week… I didn't think that-" With him smiling at her like that, there was an unwelcome flutter in her stomach. Hermione swallowed to banish the nasty little butterflies and found herself agreeing. "Yeah, okay. Tomorrow then. Um, goodnight." She headed upstairs for the Gryffindor tower.

"Good night," he called after her. "Sweet dreams." Feeling immensely pleased with himself, Draco went down to the dungeons to revel in his bit of success.

* * *

The gloating was not going so well with Theo laughing at him. "So let me get this straight- you're going to _study _with her? And then what, seduce her on a pile of books? Hah, that money is as good as mine," he sneered.

"I can't rush things," Draco replied defensively, leaning against the cool stone wall at the mouth of the passageway that lead to the boys dormitory. "Granger is smart and she'll get suspicious if I move too fast. So don't count your dragons before they're hatched, Nott."

"Sure," Theodore snickered. "Whatever you say. Good luck with that little plan of yours, stud." He clapped Malfoy on the shoulder and moved past him. The dark-haired boy swaggered into the common room and folded his lanky frame into a chair by the fire with Draco's friends. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched Blaise laugh at something Nott said.

"Crabbe. Goyle. We're going to bed," Draco snapped.

The two large boys scrambled to follow his command but he didn't follow them down the hall to the dorm. He stood in the entranceway with his arms crossed and stared pointedly at the few people still scattered around the room. They all got the hint rather quickly and disappeared down the halls in ones and twos. Soon the only person left was Nott who glared malevolently at him from the green armchair.

"You-Know-Who favors _my _family so don't forget who holds the power here," Malfoy said coolly with only slight menace in his tone.

"And don't think that you're better than everyone else just because of that!" Theo shot back angrily.

Draco merely smiled before turning his back and heading down the hall to his room. He could practically feel Nott fuming behind him and it made his smile broaden. _There's nothing wrong with a little in-house competition_, he thought cheerfully as he reclined regally on his emerald sheets. _And winning will really put him in his place_. One should never underestimate a Malfoy.

* * *

"Will you _please _pay attention?" said Hermione with annoyance, slamming her Potions book shut. Draco jumped. He really hadn't listened to her at all and was mostly watching the play of colors in her brown hair in the soft light. Among the light chestnut base of her curls there were hues of reddish-brown and gold that shimmered every time she moved.

"I- I was paying attention," Draco quickly replied. A light flush colored his pale cheeks though he wasn't sure why he was embarrassed. Maybe because he was supposed to make her fall in love with _him _and here he was staring at her like a moron.

"Oh really?" she replied, raising one eyebrow skeptically. "Then what did I just say about Strengthening Solutions?"

He sighed and grumbled, "Fine. I wasn't listening. So hex me. I can't help that this is boring."

"Honestly!" Hermione got up and began cramming books into her bag. Several of them were strewn about the table they'd set up at. The classroom was small and rather unused, dust gathered in the corners of it and it held only three rickety tables. The only light in the room was the glow of the lantern's she'd conjured for them to read by. That was obviously a moot point.

She was mad at him for wasting her time and angry with herself for ever bothering to do this. "You tell me you want help and yet you sit here not listening to a _single _thing I say. I can't believe ever thought you wanted to _learn_-"

"Ok, you're right! I didn't want to learn," he cut in, jumping up and grabbing her wrist to stop her from putting things away. "I just… wanted to… spend time with you."

Hermione glared at him. "Oh very funny. First you waste my time and then you make jokes at my expense. Thanks a lot," she snapped and tried to yank her arm out of his grasp. His grip wasn't tight or painful but it was firm enough for her not to break free. She raised her wand threateningly. "Let go!"

"Not until you listen to me," insisted Malfoy. His mind raced as he tried to think of something to say that would make her stay. She seemed to grow impatient waiting for him to speak so he blurted out, "I really meant what I said. You're different. I don't have to pretend to be anything but myself around you and even if I did, you'd see right through it anyway. And I think I kind of like that."

He seemed to be saying the right things because her brown eyes were gentle and full of surprise. Hermione lowered her wand and tilted her head to peer more fully into his face. Draco wanted to squirm under her intense gaze but he managed to keep himself still. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he still held her arm and quickly released her.

She didn't move back when he let her go but she did replace her wand in her robe pocket. "I don't understand you at all," Hermione finally said. "You've always hated me. You think mudbloods are beneath you. Obviously one is not friendly with those they consider lesser. So why the change of heart?"

This was going to be tiring. He had to employ every acting skill he possessed to look shamefaced in that moment. "I didn't know you before. I never realized you could actually be somewhat appealing and good to talk to. You're brilliant and you're… real. I know that doesn't make a lot of sense but-"

Hermione held up a hand to halt the flow of words . Although part of her was still tempted to dose him with veritaserum, she couldn't help believing. "Alright. I get it. Thank you… But I just don't think I can do this."

"What?" he asked in astonishment.

"I can't be friends with someone I don't trust," Hermione said quietly, looking into his grey eyes. "I want to," she added quickly. "It's been nice getting to know you and I wish that I could know more but…" She wrung her hands guiltily. "It would be too hard. Everyone we know hates each other and we'd have to hide just like we did with the studying. I can't keep lying. I'm sorry," she whispered, raising one hand and brushing it against his cheek.

He slapped it away. "So you're telling me that after all your talk about being a good person, you aren't willing to take a chance on me because it's _too hard_?" asked Draco angrily. The rejection in his eyes was painful and she looked away.

"I- I don't want to talk about this." Hermione lunged for her bag and hurried out of the room. She didn't make it far when she felt his firm grip on her arm as he shoved her into a little alcove beside a suit of armor. Draco followed her in and with the two of them, the space was cramped with only a scant 6 inches of distance between them.

"I opened up to you. At the very least you owe me an honest answer," he said quietly, crossing his arms and looking down at her accusingly. Hermione looked chagrined and her breathing was heavier than necessary.

Her own temper flared and she raised her chin defiantly. "Okay, you're right. It's not only that it'll be hard but… it's also that… I-" The little alcove was too warm and Hermione's heart was beating wildly; she had to get out of there now. She tried to push past Malfoy but his arm shot out and blocked her path.

"You didn't answer my question," he sneered. This confrontation was counter-productive but he was angry that his plans were not going the way he'd wanted.

"Malfoy…" she hissed angrily, slipping a hand into her pocket to clutch her wand.

Suddenly his arrogantly beautiful face was directly before hers, his sweet breath mingling with her own. "What, Granger?" Malfoy snarled back, his voice holding more venom than hers ever could.

She was furious, burning with anger, positively burning… "I-," Hermione couldn't force out more than that before some psychotic, self-destructive urge shoved her forward those last few inches. Her mouth crashed against Draco's and for a sickening moment his lips were still and unyielding against hers.

What she did was the absolute last thing he expected so it took him a moment to respond before he kissed her back fiercely, tangling one hand in her curly brown hair. He forced his tongue past her lips and kissed her deeper, harder. She was malleable and yielding under his hands. Draco's eyes closed as he lost himself in the fiery passion of their kiss.

The only point that their bodies met was at the mouth but Hermione could feel him as solidly as if he touched her. Tension crackled between them pressing down on her almost painfully and she arched her back, wanting more of him against her to ease the ache. Draco slid an arm around her waist to pull her against him.

Though the blood was rushing to her head she still heard the approaching footsteps. Panic rushed through her and she reacted instinctively, pulling out the wand still clutched in her hand and muttering a spell against his mouth. Malfoy flew backwards into the hallway and Hermione heard a startled "Oh!" that could not have come from him.

Meekly she moved into view herself while raking a nervous hand through her mussed curls. To her immense relief she saw only Luna Lovegood. "You know Malfoy," she said with a shrug to explain the situation. The excuse was thin but with her lips still tingling from his kisses she couldn't think of anything else and her face was burning with embarrassment.

"What a jerk. Well, goodnight Luna." Hermione stepped over Draco's unconscious body and prayed that she hadn't hurt him badly. Luna seemed too surprised to comment on the whole thing and she hoped that the Ravenclaw wouldn't ever bring it up. Once she was around the corner she ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room with one hand pressed to her traitorous mouth.


	4. Nobody Knows

**AN**: Sorry this chapter took about twice as long. I haven't had much time to work on any personal writing. Thankfully midterms are over and I'm on spring break so hopefully I'll be able to knock out at least another two chapters this week. Thanks again to my reviewers, it means a lot that you take the time to come back and continuing reading my story each week. Also, I took the advice and enabled anonymous reviews. I hope you all like this chapter too. I'm particularly fond of Daphne Greengrass (I love writing bitchy characters) so you'll be seeing more of her later.

Also, J.K.Rowling owns all the characters... I'm just playing with them for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"She hexed you? That's… interesting. Your kissing didn't used to be that bad," Daphne Greengrass said with a smirk.

She was perched on the edge of his bed watching him with amusement in her dark Latin eyes while Malfoy recounted his experience with Hermione a few days ago. He'd been in a rather foul mood, having woken on the floor with Loony Lovegood poking him and Granger long gone. While Draco felt that he'd made good progress, her avoidance of him lately had almost prompted him to just chuck the bag of galleons at Nott's head and call it quits.

"Very funny," he replied. "I'm asking for your advice as a woman. If you have none, then get out of my room."

"Alright," she muttered, idly examining her perfectly manicured nails. "Keep your robes on and give me a moment to think. Granger isn't like a normal girl so this will be harder than simply buying her something shiny and ridiculously expensive."

The air of complete disinterest she put on was easy for Draco to see through because he knew her well. The raven-haired beauty was a pureblood witch that his parents had been trying to tie him to practically since they were toddlers. For some reason neither of them were romantically inclined toward the other but she was his oldest and closest female friend.

"You know, I wonder how you manage to kiss the mudblood without gagging," Daphne sneered.

"She's not bad," replied Draco. "I've definitely seen worse."

"You're dating worse," Daphne muttered cattily.

He laughed. "Don't remind me…." He really would need to get rid of Pansy soon. "I do think that Hermione is pretty. Besides, she was good enough for Krum. He had most of the girls in the castle panting after him and he chose Granger so that has to say something."

"I suppose she's not completely unfortunate," Daphne agreed reluctantly, tossing the long sheet of inky black hair over one tanned shoulder that was provocatively exposed from her barely buttoned Slytherin uniform shirt.

Knowing what she was hinting at Draco responded, "She has nothing on you though."

"Of course not. Really, who could?" she sniffed. This was one of the many reasons that he had never pursed Daphne - she was even more arrogant and high maintenance than himself. "My best guess would be that she's attracted to you but feels incredibly guilty about it because she's supposed to hate you. Just keep doing whatever it was that got her interested. Be persistent but patient and she'll crack."

"Oh however did I survive without your vast knowledge?" he asked sarcastically as he rolled onto his side and propped his golden head up on one elbow.

She shrugged and slid gracefully off the bed. "I'm self-centered. Why would I care about what any other girl but myself would want? Speaking of what I want: entertainment. This was fun for awhile but I'm bored. Bye, love." Daphne blew him a kiss and stalked towards the door. "And obviously I expect to be kept updated if _you_expect _me _to stay quiet about your slumming," she called over her shoulder before she disappeared.

"Just so you can have all the facts straight when you tell everyone about it later, right? Bitch," he murmured affectionately as he watched her leave.

* * *

Granger had skillfully avoided him for days and it did nothing to improve his mood but he let her have her space for a bit. Draco decided to take Daphne's advice and push what little advantage he had . It was lucky for him that Hermione was a creature of habit and he knew eventually she would have to go to the library for some assignment and that Potty and the Weasel would not accompany her. Draco took to haunting the library between classes and it only took another day for him to get his chance.

Hermione hurried down the fourth floor corridor with an overstuffed book bag slung over one shoulder, obviously headed for the library. Her brown curls bounced appealingly with every step she took and Malfoy took a moment to admire it. When Draco realized what he was doing he shook his head in disgust, slipped out from behind the statue he was using as cover and grabbed Hermione's arm. She hadn't seen him coming and her brown eyes widened in shock.

"You've been avoiding me," he said quietly, accusation coloring his tone.

"I- W-well," she stammered, her eyes flicking around the corridor._Looking for an escape?_, Malfoy thought, _Or making sure they weren't overhead?_

Gently, he ran the hand that was clutching her elbow up her arm to rest lightly on her shoulder. Draco felt her give the slightest shiver and he barely concealed a triumphant smile. Indicating a different empty classroom than the one they'd met in last week, he asked, "Can we talk in private? Please?" Draco added.

The further plea did as he expected. Hermione's expression softened and she nodded, heading for the classroom. He closed the door after himself and for good measure, he pulled out his wand and placed a locking charm on it to ensure they wouldn't be interrupted. Turning around, he said "Hermione, I-"

"Look," she cut in, "I can't explain why I kissed you so if that's what you want to know, I don't have an answer." Hermione kept rambling so Malfoy drew up a chair and made himself comfortable.

When she paused for breath he interjected, "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

That seemed to take the wind out of her sails and Hermione looked at him in confusion. "It's not? Then what did you want?"

"Just to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You. Tell me something about yourself that I don't know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're annoying me. That's something."

"I mean it. Tell me… what your favorite book is," he said, staring with something easy.

Automatically she replied, "_Hogwarts, A History_. It's the first magical text I ever read. I was always a logical girl so I never believed somewhere like this," she waved one hand, indicating the castle as a whole, "existed."

"Thank you. Now will you please sit?"

"Fine, fine." Granger relented and sat down across from him though she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and adopted a surly look. "But I still don't get you, Malfoy. Why do you want to talk?"

"Well I figured that after you assaulted me-" Hermione blushed delightfully pink. "-that you could at least reconsider my proposal of friendship. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. Why do you care?"

Draco ignored her question and asked another, "What's your favorite song?"

"Doesn't matter. You wouldn't know it." He waited patiently for her response and she couldn't help squirming a little under the intense scrutiny. Part of her was wondering why she was even bothering to stay and answer him. She could just leave. Nothing was stopping her… "Für Elise. Beethoven. I like classical. It's soothing."

They continued in their game for awhile with Malfoy's questions ranging from personal to downright silly. Soon she was beginning to enjoy herself and they were laughing together. The time flew and eventually Hermione became comfortable enough that she answered all inquiries honestly with the first thing that came to mind, even if it was ridiculous.

"Cheddar or mozzarella?"

"Mozzarella. I figure it's the most natural cheese since it's white," she joked. He only raised an eyebrow in response to that one.

Draco asked, "Favorite time of day?"

"Sunrise. It wipes the world clean and reminds me that there's always a new day."

"Silver or gold?"

"Definitely silver. It goes better with my skin tone." That one earned a smile from him but didn't deter his inquisition.

"Can I kiss you right now?"

"Yes," Hermione answered immediately. "No!… I mean…" She trailed off, confusion furrowing her brow. "What the hell?" The confusion was quickly turning into anger. "Damn it, I am tired of playing your games! Stop messing with-" she broke off and shook her head in frustration, glaring at him. "What do you _want_ Malfoy? Really?"

"You," he replied smoothly.

"Shut up!" cried Hermione, exasperated.

Draco crossed his arms and raised one pale eyebrow. "Don't be mad at me because you want me too."

"I do _not_!" she screamed, her face flushed with anger…and passion. "You slimy, arrogant git!" Hermione barraged him with a stream of curses, growing more colorful with each one.

When she fell into a steamed silence, he put in casually, "Maybe… but I'm not wrong. You said yes to me and you meant it. So why are you pretending that you don't want what you want? You never struck me as the type of girl to be afraid of her desires."

To his surprise, Hermione's brown eyes welled with tears. Uncomfortable, he held out one hand helplessly, "Whoa, hey don't cry…" _This girl is mad_, Draco thought. _One minute she's yelling and the next she's leaking all over the place_.

She closed her eyes and one lone tear tracked down her cheek. An unfamiliar emotion swept through him; for a moment Malfoy felt like he was going crazy because he wanted to wipe away that tear. He cared that she seemed to be in pain and that deeply unsettled him. Hermione gathered herself because when she looked at him her eyes were bright but dry.

"Look, I know that you're different…well at least around me, and- and maybe you are right… Merlin help me but I never thought I'd ever say this to _you_," Hermione said, standing and running one hand through her hair as she paced the room aimlessly. "I like you, Draco…a lot. But this is impossible! Ron and Harry absolutely despise you, they would never understand. _No one _would."

"So," interrupted Draco as he stood and caught her by the shoulders to hold her still, "that begs the question: why tell them? Why tell anyone?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "And what, we'll just sneak around the castle and have some kind of 'secret' relationship?"

"We practically already are," he pointed out helpfully as he trailed his hands lower down her arms. She seemed to like when he did that.

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again. He could see the thoughts flickering in her brown eyes. That big brain of Granger's was working overtime. Draco was sure that the smile he gave her must have been sickeningly sweet but it seemed to be doing the job. Finally she returned it with one of her own and said softly, "I don't know who's crazier here but since I'm going to go along with this then it must be me."

He pulled her into his arms and she melted against him. Malfoy had actually expected her to lean into him for a kiss but she tucked her head under his chin and seemed content with a prolonged hug. He bit the inside of his cheek in frustration but said nothing. After several long moments Hermione pulled away.

"It's late," she explained, looking up into his stormy grey eyes. "I should go. Good night."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

She considered that, then ordered him to close his eyes and promise not to move an inch. Draco only had to wait a few seconds before he felt her soft lips against his. When she did nothing but leave them there in a lingering, close-mouthed kiss he was very tempted to break the stupid promise. The light pressure disappeared and when he opened his eyes, she was gone too.

Malfoy turned and saw the door swinging shut. He raised one hand and rubbed his mouth absently. Though it seemed like he got what he needed to effectively win his bet, somehow this night had not quite gone the way he'd expected. He was not supposed to be the one standing here, wanting more. Definitely not part of the plan.

* * *

Hermione was scanning her Arithmancy book during breakfast on Friday. Harry and Ron were on her left, their dorm mates and Ginny across from them. Her back was to the Slytherin table and she could feel Draco's gaze whenever it touched her. Occasionally she glanced over her shoulder but each time he never looked at her. It was probably better that way.

The morning post streamed into the great hall. She wasn't expecting anything and was surprised to realize that a barn owl had landed at her right elbow. It pecked her impatiently so Hermione untied the bit of parchment tied to its leg and unfolded it. The bird flew off as she read. In an elegant script was one single line of writing that caused her heartbeat to speed up.

_Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at eight? I want to see you._

The note was unsigned but it could only be from one person. She traced her fingertip over the words. Would she go? She wanted to… and being a prefect, she could excusably be out-of-bounds. There really was no reason not to…

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously, leaning over to read it as well. She quickly stuffed the note into her book and shut it.

"Nothing important," she replied with a smile. Soon enough he lost interest and she went back to her internal debate about tonight. Finally Hermione glanced over her shoulder again. This time Draco met her gaze and in that split second, she made her choice. She gave him a small smile and nodded once in assent.

* * *

It had been surprisingly easy to slip past Ron and Harry in the common room. She climbed out of the portrait hole and just as it swung closed behind her, Ginny Weasley rounded the corner. "Hey!" the redhead called. "Going in?"

"Out actually," replied Hermione. "Prefect duties."

"Oh? Where's Ron then?"

Damn. She'd forgotten he was the other Gryffindor prefect. Already there was a hole in her story. "He's… not coming… yet," she finished lamely.

She frowned and studied Hermione attentively. "Well, I'll tell him I saw you and send him along. Maybe he can catch up to you," said Ginny shrewdly.

"That's not necessary." It was a achievement that she didn't stutter.

"Oh no, I insist. Unless you want to tell me where you're really going."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her feet. She could try to lie to the girl but she was already deceiving so many others. "I'm going to see Draco," she muttered.

"I figured as much," Ginny replied softly. She stepped closer so they could speak more quietly. "So you're actually doing the whole tutoring thing?"

"Not exactly," she admitted sheepishly. "I- I'm just meeting him. To sort of… I guess you could say… hang out."

"Huh," was all Ginny could manage. She stared at Hermione as if the older girl had just announced herself to be an extraterrestrial. "I guess I would ask why but I don't think I'd understand even if you explained it to me. I'm gonna go now… Be careful," she urged as she brushed past her and gave the password to the Fat Lady.

Hermione wondered if telling Ginny had damaged their relationship. She hoped that her honesty would at least count for something. With some effort she pushed aside that worry and headed for the tower.


	5. One Week Of Danger

**AN**: Found myself a wonderful beta, mission accomplished. Too bad I'm too impatient to wait for her to finish beta-ing, lol. Also, I've been working on a couple of oneshots for other categories but don't worry, I'm still plugging away at Courting Disaster. It's my pet project and I can't wait to finish it. However I don't think that'll be happening anytime too soon. Our couple is just beginning to have their ups and downs so there's much more to come. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! I really appreciate you all.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was a little late and climbing all of those steps to the tower had her breathless from exertion. When she pushed open the heavy wooden door she almost forgot breathing was necessary. Draco was bent over, straightening the corner of a green blanket that he'd spread over the stones. A picnic basket sat in the middle of it and overhead a dozen lit tea candles floated, giving light to the area.

"Wow," she said in surprise.

Draco looked up at her and smiled. "Hey. Nice of you to show up," he teased.

"I'm not _that _late," Hermione complained as he took a seat next the basket and motioned for her to join him. She did and he opened the wicker basket to remove two long-stemmed wine glasses into which he poured a light brown liquid.

"I guess I wasn't sure if you would really come," he admitted as he handed her the glass.

It was surprisingly warm in her hand so Hermione lifted it to her nose to sniff experimentally. "Butterbeer?" she asked as she took a sip. "How did you manage this?"

Draco flashed her a confident grin. "You can get almost anything from the house elves. They're very eager to please. Do you like it?"

Hermione winced but nodded and held her tongue. "I do. Thank you." She glanced up at the swirl of candles and the bright stars beyond them. "It's very pretty out here. Oh, look! Orion the Hunter." Hermione traced the constellation in the air with her free hand.

Draco reached out and caught her hand, trapping it firmly in his own. "Please, no lessons on our date. Otherwise I'll have to hex your mouth shut."

She was stunned into silence and when she finally found her voice, Hermione protested, "This… isn't a date."

He raised one pale eyebrow. "I have a picnic with wine glasses and floating candles, for Merlin's sake. What did you think it was? A friendly meeting?"

"Yes," Hermione mumbled, rolling the stem of the wine glass nervously between her fingers.

She was suddenly uncomfortable and also felt foolish for not seeing this for what it was. Part of her wished she'd worn anything other than her uniform or that she'd thrown on nicer robes. Draco looked incredible in a dark red sweater and black slacks. He hadn't bothered with robes and Hermione wondered when his shoulders had broadened.

"Well then, sorry to disappoint."

"No! It's good." Hermione took another sip of the butterbeer. "Good that we're on a date… Although technically since I wasn't aware that this was one, I don't think it counts-"

"It counts," he interjected firmly.

"Perhaps," she conceded with a small smile. "But does that mean that you and I are actually… officially dating? Excluding the fact that we can't tell anyone, of course."

"If you'd like to see it that way, then yes," Draco replied mildly from over the rim of his glass.

"Okay…. Okay." She sighed and set down her glass. "But it's still sort of strange. We used to hate each other. And even though that's changed I don't really understand why you would want to date me."

Draco bit back a groan. Leave it to Granger to overanalyze things and constantly question. She couldn't just enjoy the evening. He was going all out here. He never did anything like this for Pansy and she was pretty much his girlfriend.

"I suppose it's because I saw a different side of you these past few weeks. I'm sure you can say the same." The smile she gave him let him know he was on the right track. Draco looked away for the next part because he wasn't sure if he could lie convincingly into those brown eyes. "There's something soft about you… Not weak or anything, more gentle… You're not like the girls in Slytherin."

His response placated her although it didn't completely answer the question. However, another one had entered her mind so Hermione decided to let the first go in the favor of this more pressing one. "Speaking of the girls in Slytherin… I-I've heard that- Isn't Pansy Parkinson your girlfriend?"

"According to popular opinion she is but as we've never said anything concrete about it to each other about it, I'm inclined to say no," Draco replied smoothly. "However, if you wish, I can tell her in no uncertain terms that she is not my girlfriend. Of course that would mean we would be exclusively dating. Are you alright with that?"

"No," she admitted.

"Ah. Other options? Anyone I need to curse?"

"No, it's not that." Hermione paused and looked guiltily down at her glass of butterbeer. "After the trouble you went through tonight I feel ungrateful saying this. The truth is, I still don't completely trust you… and I'm not comfortable with making any sort of commitment to you right now. I'm sorry."

He should have figured it wouldn't be this easy. Draco put a solemn expression on and nodded once. "I understand that. And I'm not angry." He set his glass aside and shifted into a more comfortable position on his side. "Nor am I in a hurry. Why don't we spend the rest of the night talking and see if we can't change that?"

"Really?" Hermione was a little taken aback by how accommodating he was being and the charming grin he was giving her had her insides melting. Damn teenage hormones. She silenced them and put a little distance between them in an effort to make herself comfortable as well. "I'd like that."

They talked for a couple of hours until Hagrid returning to his hut drew their attention and Hermione unwillingly unwound her hand from his; she wasn't sure when that had happened. She bid him goodnight and once again he insisted on a kiss, which she gave him more willingly, but with the same close-mouthed chasteness. This time he lengthened the kiss, pulling back now and again for smaller pecks.

Draco's tenderness was turning her resolve into putty so Hermione quickly broke away and almost ran back to the Gryffindor tower. It was really unfair how alluring he could be. The Fat Lady gave her a disapproving head shake when she returned and Hermione had to smother the spark of guilt that flared within her. It almost made her feel worse that the guilt was tempered with pleasure from her clandestine romance.

That delight faded completely when she found Ginny waiting up for her. The redhead was curled up on the overstuffed chair, the only person left in the common room. Hermione greeted her hesitantly.

"Hi," Ginny replied. "Did you have a good time?"

She was listening for any hint of derision in the other girl's tone but all she could detect was genuine curiosity so she responded honestly. "Yes. It was nice. We talked mostly. He set up a sort of picnic thing on the Astronomy tower."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "That's remarkably romantic for a los- for Malfoy."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, it was."

"So did you, uh…" she grimaced, "kiss him? Are you two… together?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked with amusement, dropping into a chair across from her.

"Well, I've been thinking," Ginny began, "that while I'm still very concerned about this, it's not my place to be judgmental. Also, this has to be complicated so I figure you're gonna need a friend. And friends get all the details. So spill."

A lump rose in her throat and she was infinitely grateful to Ginny in that moment. Once she controlled the rush of emotion, Hermione recounted most of the things that they'd said and done on the tower. The more private moments she kept to herself and though she didn't omit the kiss, she played it down. It was disconcerting how desperately attracted she was to the Slytherin, no need to share her embarrassment just yet.

Hermione yawned and stretched. "I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday, I'm exhausted."

"Me too. See you in the morning." Ginny got up and headed for her dorm room.

"Uh, Ginny…" she said apprehensively as she followed her to the stairs. "About Ron and Harry…"

Ginny paused at the steps. "You know I wouldn't tell them, they'd just be hurt. That's another thing I worry about. It's going to take work to keep them out of the loop but don't worry, I'll help you. Of course, if worst comes to worst then I obviously was just as in the dark as they were." She grinned mischievously.

"Ginny-"

She held up a hand to cut her off. "Don't mention it. However, you owe me one enormous favor in the future."

"Noted," Hermione replied with a smile.

* * *

It wasn't too hard for her to find excuses to get away for a couple of hours to see Draco. The 'going to the library' story was simple and the frequency of visits was totally believable for her. They met almost every day and each time it was easier to be with him. They learned quickly what topics to avoid to keep from arguing. Hermione had almost broken him of using that condescending tone she hated so much. Physically they grew more comfortable too.

A little more than a week after the night on the tower, the two of them were in an unused classroom on the 5th floor. She sat in the circle of his arms, on a couch she had expertly conjured, and the two of them were reading the book cradled on her lap. Occasionally Draco would press a gentle kiss to the curve or back of her neck that sent shivers down her spine. They'd been silent for awhile but it had been a comfortable sort of quiet.

There was something he needed to ask though so Draco stilled Hermione's hand when she moved to turn the page.

"Not done?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"I am. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to do something together this weekend in Hogsmeade."

Hermione looked at him with astonished eyes. "But, um, wouldn't that constitute being seen together? And isn't one of the stipulations of our relationship that that doesn't ever happen?"

"There's a park close to the eastern edge of town. Lots of trees for cover and no one really goes there because well, it's just a park." Draco wound one of her curls lazily around his finger. "I thought it'd be nice to spend some time together outdoors for a change. However, if you don't want to…"

"No, I do! I mean, I'd like to…"

"But?"

"I have plans," she admitted regretfully. "I don't think it should take that long though so maybe after?"

"Harry and Ron?"

"Sort of," replied Hermione evasively.

"Ah. Being vague?" He raised one pale blonde eyebrow and ran his fingertips down the curve of her throat. "May I ask why or would that defeat the whole purpose of being vague?"

She shook her head and looked away, feeling awkward. It wasn't exactly a huge secret that Hermione and a group of others would be meeting in the Hog's Head to discuss Harry teaching them Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she knew that they would prefer if Draco wasn't clued in on their plans.

"I bet I could get it out of you," he purred, pulling her closer.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Hermione asked with mock innocence.

"I plan to snog you silly until you're so besotted that you tell me everything."

"I doubt that will work. I'm not so easily persuaded."

He trailed teasing bites and kisses over her neck until she was almost trembling. "Let's just see, shall we?"

Draco shifted her until she faced him and he fully intended to kiss her but he froze when they locked eyes. The way she was looking at him was completely new to him. He was used to the admiration that he'd seen in other girl's eyes but this look was different. There was an expectation in it that he was conjointly terrified and thrilled to meet.

Apparently he was taking too long and this time it was Hermione who slipped her hands into his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Once they were kissing and the unsettling eye contact was broken, he took control and wrapped one arm securely around her waist. She gave in, opening her mouth to him and they kissed fiercely. Hermione bit his lower lip hard and he groaned.

Eventually, he slowed the pace and brought one hand to her cheek, grazing his fingers lightly across it. He slid the hand at Hermione's waist under her shirt to caress the warm, soft skin of her back. Draco was beginning to love touching her; she made cute little noises in the back of her throat when he pleased her. This was further than she'd let him get before so he decided to push his advantage and raise her shirt a little higher.

That prompted her to pull away. "Alright," she said breathlessly. Technically, it was _her _plan so why not? "You win. On Saturday some of us are meeting in the Hog's Head to talk about Harry teaching DADA since we aren't learning anything practical from that hag, Umbridge."

Malfoy had forgotten that the point of making out with her had been to glean information. "Interesting. How very rebellious of you."

"I know. But we can't let the Ministry win. They're in such denial about everything and moronically think that bulldozing over the issue will make it disappear," she grumbled.

He smiled wryly. "Always playing the hero, aren't you?"

Hermione frowned. "When I have to. We need to protect ourselves from... Him."

"I think you're fairly safe," Draco pointed out as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Right… Because my best friend is only Lord Voldemort's sworn enemy and number one on his hit list but I'm sure everything will be just peachy," she responded cynically.

"I only meant that from what I know he has no plans to outwardly attack the school so, in that respect, you're fine." Malfoy knew he'd made a mistake somewhere when her brown eyes darkened.

"It's not the school or me that I'm worried about!" cried Hermione in frustration.

She broke free of his grip and got to her feet. She didn't want to know how he could be aware of Voldemort's plans but she knew the truth in her heart. It brought their differences into a sharp, painful contrast. With her back to him, she crossed her arms and said quietly, "Maybe I was mistaken to think this could work."

"No," he said hastily, getting up and taking her by the shoulders. Draco rubbed them soothingly. "I'm sorry. We won't talk about this anymore, ok?"

She shrugged him off. "No, Draco. That isn't going to work this time." Hermione turned to face him. "You're obviously on the wrong side of things. What's going to happen when this comes to a confrontation? What if we meet on a battlefield with our wands at each other's throats?"

"You know that I wouldn't hurt you," answered Draco softly. "I can't simply turn my back on the path my family has chosen. You must understand that they would kill me and those I love. If it ever came down to a fight, in the end my loyalty would lie with you." He held out one hand to her. "You need to trust me, Hermione, if we're ever going to work. Do you?"

Hermione bit her lip and a myriad of emotions flickered across her face. She reached out to him but then hesitated and took her hand back. "No," she whispered brokenly.

His hand fell back to his side and clenched into a fist. "Well… then I guess we don't have anything else to talk about," he replied evenly before leaving the room.

She called after him with tears thick in her voice but he didn't turn back. Draco pressed one hand to the hollow ache in his midsection that he much preferred to attribute to a stomach ache than to emotional pain. This bet no longer looked like it was going to be worth winning.


	6. Scars In The Making

**AN**: I wanted to get this up before the weekend since my new puppy is keeping me plenty busy. Next chapter probably won't be posted until Sunday at the earliest. Also, I felt it appropriate to up the rating of the story considering what happens at the end of this chapter (I'm not graphic or vulgar, promise). Enjoy, readers! I'm particularly curious to hear your comments on this chapter so please review or PM with anything on your mind.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Draco Malfoy glared at his pumpkin juice as though it had committed a mortal sin. The blonde was sitting stiffly at his usual spot at the Slytherin table, squished in between Crabbe and Goyle and across from Pansy Parkinson, who was watching him with concern. He spoke little and harshly stabbed his steak though he made no attempt to actually eat it. He barely noticed when Pansy took one of his hands between her own and stroked it affectionately.

The excited chatter of the students looking forward to the first Hogsmeade weekend did not serve to improve his mood. His plans were ruined because he still hadn't spoken to Hermione after their fight a couple of days ago. Nott's increasingly frequent questioning about how he was moving ahead certainly didn't make the prospect of admitting defeat any easier either.

Pansy's whiney voice broke into his thoughts. "Draco!"

"What?" he asked, trying to mask his irritation.

"I want us to be together today," she purred with an adoring smile. "Why don't we go to Madame Puddifoot's?"

Draco was intending to refuse when he glanced over her shoulder and noticed Hermione watching them. Feeling petty, he returned her smile and reached out to stroke Pansy's cheek in almost the same fashion that he had with Hermione.

"Sure. I'll meet you there around two." Though the words left his mouth, Draco had no intention of following through. Madame Puddifoot's was absolutely vile and he wouldn't be caught dead there. Still, he knew that even if he stood her up, Pansy would forgive the slight. She was predictable and loyal like that.

"See you later." Malfoy got up from the table with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

He wanted to go back to the Slytherin dorm to get some spending money for Hogsmeade, intending to buy himself an arsenal of potentially dangerous joke items so he could let off a little steam on some unsuspecting first years. Draco cast only one glance at the Gryffindor table on his way out. Granger wasn't looking in his direction anymore. In fact, she was staring down at her plate and poking her breakfast half-heartedly.

He was pleased that she seemed to be feeling bad. Malfoy had gotten over that pesky burst of emotion after their fight. He'd concluded that it was simply the fact that rejection didn't sit well with him, especially when he'd pulled out all the stops for a girl. Really, what more could he do? He'd told her practically everything she'd wanted to hear in the most convincing way possible. Hell, for a moment he had even believed what he'd said. And still it wasn't enough for her.

But Malfoy had to try something. Maybe Daphne's off-hand suggestion of a gift would work in this case.

* * *

"All right!" Hermione cried in exasperation. "So your sister is dating! Big deal. Michael in a nice guy, she could have done worse." _Like me_, she thought bleakly, wincing. "Personally I think you're sore about it because _you _haven't managed to land a girlfriend yet."

Harry watched the scene with some amusement. While Hermione had been very pleased about how well the meeting at the Hog's Head had gone, her mood declined after she'd made the mistake of mentioning that Ginny was dating Michael Corner. It hadn't taken long for Ron's constant harping on the subject to irritate her. And she had to admit that Draco was on her mind, which also didn't help her ire.

Ron looked shocked at her snippy outburst and after a moment he spluttered, "That- that has absolutely _nothing _to do with it! It's the _principal _of-"

"Nnnh!" she cut him off with an upraised hand. "I've just realized that I need some parchment and ink to go along with my new quill and if you don't mind, I'd like to go get them alone. I'll see you guys back at the castle."

She heard Ron mutter, "What's gotten into her?" as she walked away and Hermione stiffened defensively.

"Dunno, mate. Must be some girl thing," Harry replied and then she was out of earshot.

She didn't actually need any parchment or ink but she bought some anyway and then wandered aimlessly around the village. Hermione wondered if she'd made the right decision by not trusting Draco. Was that truly how she felt or was it simply a case of old habits dying hard? At the time, her choice had felt correct but she had regretted it ever since. If it was the right thing, she shouldn't feel that way.

"Oh," Hermione said aloud, pausing. A small gate bore a sign that proclaimed 'Hogget Park' and recognition dawned. "This must be the place he wanted to meet me," she muttered to herself.

Hermione pushed open the gate and wandered into the park. It had a wooded path that went for at least a good twenty feet until it opened into a huge clearing. The clearing held a wizarding garden with a bench and a sparkling fountain in the center of it. The copse of trees completely obscured the center of the park and that was a shame; it was lovely. She carefully skirted a bulbous orange plant that was smoking slightly and made her way to the bench.

She sat, stretching out on the sun-soaked wooden bench. It was incredibly foolish to think that he would still come but she had to admit she held out a little hope. While it was true that they'd only been meeting for a couple of weeks, she rather disliked these past few days of not seeing him. She'd gotten used to being with him and their fight had really hurt her. She probably wouldn't ever admit it to Draco but she missed him.

As a distraction, she reached into her bag and pushed aside the roll of enchanted parchment bearing all the names, to locate her Transfiguration book. Hermione flipped open the cover and found her spot, promising herself that if he hadn't shown up by the time she finished the chapter, she would give up and go back to the castle. She ended up staying for two chapters and still she was alone. Defeated, Hermione closed her book and left the little park. She had to talk to him. Soon.

* * *

The explosive backlash from Educational Decree Number Twenty-four effectively put her thoughts of speaking with Draco on hold. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was outraged by the entirely unreasonable declaration. Harry was vexed with the problem of trying to find a place to secretly teach 28 people Defense Against the Dark Arts because there was no way they were letting Umbridge win.

Eventually it was Dobby who'd had the solution and the Room of Requirement absolutely fascinated her. The day after the first Dumbledore's Army meeting she was buoyant with their success. Hermione had just gotten out of Transfiguration and spilt with the others for a moment so she could stop in at the girl's loo before Charms class. She rounded a corner and paused.

Draco was coming her way with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. He said something quietly to them and they looked confused but walked ahead, sneering at Hermione as they passed her. Malfoy crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. Her mouth was dry with nervousness and she approached him hesitantly.

She didn't really know how to start so she simply blurted out, "Hey. I… waited for you at the park on Saturday. You didn't…" Hermione trailed off. Of course he knew he hadn't come.

"Well, with the way we left things I assumed that date was broken," he responded coolly. Then Draco's expression softened. He'd known that Granger would cave eventually; her face was easy enough to read by now. So he decided to make it easy on her. "I'm sorry. I wish I had come. It would have been better than what I actually did."

Hermione felt a little relieved that he wasn't going to lay a major guilt trip on her. Eager to continue the easy conversation, she asked, "What did you end up doing?"

Malfoy ticked the events off on his fingers. "Avoided Pansy. Went to the Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, and a few other places… Oh yeah. I got you something as a sort of peace offering." He pulled out a thick leather-bound volume out of his school bag and handed it to her. "Your favorite; a book. It's, um, a history of famous muggleborns. Thought you might like it."

"Well," she whispered, accepting the book with mild shock. The gesture was touching and unexpected. And it meant that he'd wanted to make up as much as she had. Hermione beamed at him. "Thank you. I love it and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Draco replied with a smile, pleased that she liked his choice.

She tucked it under her arm and continued, "Look, I was wrong. I'm sorry. I should trust you… and I do." Hermione made a snap decision. "In fact, I want to prove it to you. Tonight at eight, meet me on the 7th floor by that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

"The one with the trolls doing ballet?"

"That's the one."

"Alright," he agreed uncertainly.

She reached out and took his hand. "You have to promise me that you won't tell _anyone _where you're going, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. But-"

"No time for questions," she whispered and quickly dropped his hand. A group of people was heading in their direction, their boisterous chatter announcing their arrival. Hermione brushed past him before any of them rounded the corner and hurried off to Charms.

* * *

Draco was on time but Hermione was already there, pacing impatiently in front of a stretch of wall. "I'm not late," he pointed out as he approached.

"I know…. Yes!" she exalted, stopping in her tracks.

He stared in astonishment at the door which had appeared in the center of the wall. "Huh. That wasn't there before."

"Yeah, I'll explain inside." Hermione opened the door and ushered him in.

The good-sized room was scarlet and draped with gold wall hangings. One whole wall was covered in bookcases but strangely enough there were no windows. The room was lit by a huge fireplace and a few sconces. Near the crackling fireplace was a sprawling crimson velvet chaise lounge piled with red and gold pillows.

"Hmm. Not bad." He crossed the room and plucked a gold pillow off the chaise so he could sit. Draco examined it for a moment and then tossed it aside. "A little too Gryffindor for my taste but passable."

"Oh? And I'm not too Gryffindor for your taste?" Hermione teased as she sat beside him.

He slipped an arm around her. "Sometimes. Now what is this place? I've never seen it before."

"It's called the Room of Requirement. All you have to do is walk back and forth in front of the wall three times and think of what you need and then the room provides it for you." Before he could comment, she rushed on. "I'm really trusting you to keep your word and not tell anyone about this place. It's very important. Do you remember the Dark Arts club I told you about?" He nodded. "We meet here. I thought maybe the times we weren't using it, you and I could come here."

"Ah. So it's very top secret." An idea formed and a rakish grin spread across his face. Innocently he said, "I don't know if I can keep my mouth shut. I wonder what you would do to protect your secret."

Hermione looked alarmed and very wary until she processed his expression. She smiled back, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, please don't tell," she pleaded mockingly, putting both hands on his chest and sliding them up to hook behind his neck. "I'll do anything."

"Prove it," he hissed.

She climbed into his lap and molded her mouth to his, kissing him fervently. His body reacted but he held back and let her have control for awhile because Malfoy enjoyed her obvious desire for him. His restraint frayed and he pushed her back onto the chaise, scattering pillows in his haste. He bit at the tender flesh of her neck, soothing the spots with his lips and tongue afterward while she mewled in pleasure.

The buttons of her crisp white uniform shirt were enticing him to rip them off but Draco resisted. She would undoubtedly resist that advance. Finally, when his breathing was too ragged and his face flushed, he rolled off her and pulled her against him so they could lay together on the chaise. She fitted herself more comfortably and then wound her hand through the one he'd slung around her waist.

"I missed you," admitted Hermione softly. "And I don't just mean all the fabulous snogging. I could have that with anyone, you know."

He gazed down at her in the flickering firelight. She was sweetly vulnerable in that moment but still cheeky. He liked that about her. "Oh really?" Draco teased. "You little tramp. Who have you been kissing behind my back?"

"No one. But I could be. Remember that."

Malfoy chuckled. "I will… And I suppose I missed you too. Things are certainly more interesting when you're around."

She turned her head to smile at him. "Then you have a pretty good reason to keep me around."

"Yes." He kissed her cheek. "It seems that I do."

They stayed cuddled up for about another half hour, talking. She eagerly told him about their Dumbledore's Army and lamented his inability to attend a meeting. Somehow he didn't feel like he was missing out. After they got all caught up, the pair reluctantly parted with plans to meet in the same place the day after tomorrow.

* * *

Later that night Draco was nestled in his bed and teetering on the edge of sleep when he felt the mattress move. His eyes flew open and he saw a dark shape moving towards him. He had just begun to reach for his wand when the figure came closer and moonlight spilling through a gap in the bed curtains illuminated its features.

"Pansy," he growled in irritation. "What the hell are you doing?"

She crawled towards him in a silky green nightgown and laid down beside him. "I haven't seen much of you these past couple of weeks. Not even on the Hogsmeade weekend when you _promised _we'd be together. Baby, I've missed you," Pansy cooed as she playfully tugged at the buttons on his pajama shirt. She freed them easily, pulled his shirt open and began to trail kisses over his bare chest.

Her hands were icy and her lips cool as well so the contact caused Draco to shiver and she seemed to take this as excitement. "I only wanted to spend a little time with you… like we used to," she purred in between kisses.

"I've been busy. You know that," he whispered, not bothering to make apologies. "And I don't have the time for you now either so go back to your own bed. I need my sleep."

"Oh but I can help you get to sleep," Pansy whined desperately, sliding her hand beneath the bedcovers and taking hold of him. He rolled his eyes but said nothing else as she began to work on him. This wasn't the first time that he'd mentally departed from the act; she was so dull in bed. Tonight's adventurous move didn't even stir his blood.

When he was ready, she mounted him and he watched her with passionless eyes. While Pansy was convenient at times, Malfoy felt nothing for her and she was really more trouble than she was worth. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her pinched face as she moved above him in the darkness and let his mind wandered further. He thought of Hermione in the Room of Requirement that night, the shimmer of the firelight on her brown curls and her eagerly seeking lips.

Draco recalled the press of her soft body against his much harder one and the warmth of her skin under his already heated palms. Just as he was beginning to enjoy himself, Pansy finished and slid off him. Draco growled in frustration as she cuddled against him like a contented kitten. He was no more sated than he'd been earlier and thinking of the mudblood was driving him mad.

Feeling particularly spiteful, he pushed her away. "Go back to your bed. And don't ever come back to mine. I'm quite done with you. You bore me, Pansy."

After a few moments of stunned silence she whispered, "You're… you're joking… right?"

Malfoy didn't bother even looking at the expression on her face when he replied, "Not at all. You're dull and clingy and while you've been useful at times, I'm incredibly sick of you. So I'd prefer if I didn't have to spend another second in your vapid presence. Good night. I'd say thanks for the shag if it was any good but…"

He didn't have to finish the sentence because she'd already left but Pansy's muffled sobs weren't as gratifying as he'd expected. Draco shifted onto his side and curled up guiltily. What he really hated was that he didn't feel bad for what he'd done _to _Pansy… Just what he'd done _with _Pansy. It would wound Hermione deeply if she ever found out and the thought of upsetting her is what bothered him most. He'd never cared about anyone's feelings but his own before. Merlin, when did he become such a woman?


	7. All You Wanted

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I tried to get this one done pretty quickly and I'm now one tired author. The next chapter will probably take longer because a lot will happen and I'm not quite sure how I'm going to go about it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Pansy sulked around him for the next couple of weeks, obviously expecting him to make things up to her at some point. When it became starkly clear that Malfoy had no plans to do so, she disappeared completely to lick her wounds in private. It was about time to get rid of Pansy anyway, now that Hermione was officially his girlfriend. She'd given in to that demand last week and the look on Nott's face when he made that declaration had left him feeling smug for hours.

October was nearly gone with tonight being Halloween. DA meetings and an excessive amount of Quidditch practices, not to mention the piles of homework that were steadily growing as O.W.L.s crept up, kept him and Hermione busy. Added to that was their rather neglected prefect duties and they were only able to carve out a few hours a couple of times a week for each other. Sometimes they had to work during their time together; Hermione insisted.

Today was one of those days and they were once again secreted away in the Room of Requirement. It had graciously provided them with the addition of a table and chairs, extra parchment and quills, and an extensive selection of Transfiguration books since that was the essay they were working on. This place was incredibly convenient and could definitely be used to his advantage, which is mostly why he'd kept his silence. It was too good a secret to share yet.

Draco glanced up and watched Hermione's quill scratch across the page, her lips were turned down at the corners and there was furrow between her brows that meant she was deep in thought. Though she wasn't looking at him and there seemed to be no reason for him to, Malfoy smiled. Spending time with her was doing that to him - making him grin for no apparent motivation other than pure, simple happiness.

The change in him had been so gradual that he could only see it clearly in retrospect. He should probably be disgusted by genuine his smiles were and how often sincerity laced his tone when he spoke to Hermione. As if she felt his scrutiny, Granger looked up. She took in his expression and the nearly untouched parchment before him.

"You haven't written much," she chastised with a gentle smile.

"I'm not in the mood for work," replied Draco, tossing his quill aside and getting up. "It's Halloween. A holiday, Hermione. It's just wrong to work on a holiday." He flopped down on the scarlet chaise and put his feet up. "We should be having fun."

She laughed but shook her head. "Maybe. But this is fun for me and I want to finish this. I'll make it up to you later."

She'd assumed he merely wanted to make out. While that thought was always appealing, it wasn't entirely what he was after. He pretty much wanted to do anything but homework and he'd settle only for conversation.

"I'll behave myself," he promised. "Come and sit with me. We'll talk." Draco gave her one of those charming smiles that he knew melted her bones.

She caved but with slight reluctance. "I guess this can wait...for a bit." Hermione joined him, settling into his arms.

"So sorry to tear you away. Are you always so work-minded, love?" he teased.

"Yes," answered Hermione honestly. "I have goals and I can't meet them by slacking off."

"Oh? And what are those goals?"

"The long-term ones or the short-term?"

Malfoy laughed. "You have both? My, you _are _organized. Hmm… Long-term I suppose."

"Ideally, after Hogwarts I'd like to get a job at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so that I can lobby for house elf rights from the inside," she began in a rush. "After I secure that I may stay in the dpeartment or become an Auror, it all depends. And somewhere in there I'd like to have a family… But with… certain things happening, my plans may not go that way."

From the seriousness in her tone, he knew she was talking about Voldemort's rise to power. That could certainly put a damper on anyone's plans for the future, especially if they were foolish enough to oppose him. And Hermione Granger was. Instinctively his arms tightened around her in a feeble attempt to protect her. Not like he could...

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, looking down at her.

"I asked if you had plans…" Her eyebrows drew together in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was just… thinking." Draco smiled reassuringly. "If I had my way, I'd do Quidditch professionally. But my father thinks something like that is frivolous and I'm sure as soon as I leave here he'll have a Ministry job set up for me."

"That's not all bad," she replied lightly. "We could meet at the water cooler and gossip. Complain about our bosses. Disregard company policies. Go to office parties together-"

Malfoy looked confused. "What?"

Hermione laughed. "I guess that would make more sense to someone who wasn't a pureblood. It's sort of the stereotypical muggle view of the workplace. It was supposed to be funny."

"Sounds kind of boring really," he replied and he laughed a little himself. "But I wouldn't mind going to an office party with you," added Draco, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Yeah?" She twisted around so she could kiss him properly for a few minutes and then she sat back with a sigh. "Speaking of celebrations, Halloween dinner is going to start soon. We have to go."

"So soon?"

"Mmhmm. I'll leave first." Hermione gave him a final kiss and went to gather her things. "I probably won't see you until the match so good luck."

He smirked. "I'd say the same but I don't want Gryffindor to win." And he had quite a plan to make sure that happened.

She shook her head in amusement and left. Malfoy waited a few minutes, stretched languorously, and then followed.

* * *

It was a good thing that competitive sports meant little to her since her boyfriend and her best friends were on opposing teams. It was still a little weird to think of that word in relation to Malfoy... And this morning when she saw the 'Weasley is Our King' badges that he and the other Slytherins were wearing, Hermione was steamed at the git. She knew it couldn't mean anything good and the fact that he hadn't told her anything about it was foreboding. At least it made her decision for her; she supported Gryffindor whole-heartedly.

She didn't realize how bad it was until she was actually in the stands, crammed between Ginny and Luna, and the first strains of the song reached her ears. It was cruel but definitely effective. Ron was thrown completely off his game, unable to save anything the Slytherins threw at him. Hermione winced each time the Quaffle got past him and screamed loudly in excitement when Gryffindor scored it's first goal. Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth when she saw Harry dive.

He and Malfoy were both so close and for a brief moment she thought's they lost… but no, Harry was victorious. She was so busy celebrating and the roar of Luna's lion hat was so overwhelming that it took her a long time to notice the chaos on the field. By the time she looked around, Madame Hooch had sent Harry and George off the field and one of the Slytherins was helping a familiar platinum blonde figure to it's feet.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned.

"I'll say," muttered Ginny grimly. "Let's go."

They went separate ways when they reached the castle; Ginny went to the Gryffindor common room to get the story and Hermione headed to the hospital wing. She waited until the Slytherin Quidditch team filed out before she entered. It was empty except for the bed occupied by Draco. He looked up and smiled, scooting over a bit so she could sit on the bed beside him. Hermione did so carefully, not wanting to jostle any of his wounds. The bruising around his eyes was fading slowly but he still had a fat lip and a healing cut on his left cheek.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"I've been better." He winced slightly. "Feeling your ribs heal is bloody unpleasant but I've had worse. Potter throws a hell of a gut shot. Or it could have happened when George kicked me. Who knows?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her folded hands. "Why do you have to be such a poor sport?" she accused, the first hint of anger coloring her tone.

Draco bristled and answered coldly, "I'm not used to losing. I always get what I want. But you should know that already."

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "What did you say to them?" she demanded, studiously ignoring his jab at her.

He didn't answer.

"If I don't hear it from you, Harry will be only too happy to tell me."

"The usual. I insulted Weasley's entire family. Potter's mother too. Oh, and that song? I came up with it," he replied with brutal honesty. She looked horrified and when her eyes began to glimmer with unshed tears, Malfoy instantly regretted what he'd said.

"I think I like it better when you're mad at me," muttered Draco uncomfortably.

Hermione didn't cry but her eyes were definitely wet. "I'm not mad at you… Just… disappointed," she whispered. She seemed to gather herself and this time when she spoke, her voice was stronger. "You just have to make things so _hard_! I thought maybe, eventually, I could tell them about us but then you have to go and pull something like this. I don't know why I expected more of you." She sighed.

Guilt twisted in the pit of his stomach and he hated that she could inspire it. Malfoy was tempted to tell this emotionally-exacting witch to go to hell but there was another, far too big, part of him that simply wanted be contrite and make the unhappy look leave her lovely face. He sighed and reluctantly gave into that weaker, compassionate side. This girl was going to turn into him into a oversensitive idiot like the Weasel if he didn't watch out.

Malfoy laid one of his hands over the ones clenched in her lap. She twitched and, for a moment, he thought she might pull away. Quickly, he said, "I never meant to upset you…"

He couldn't quite bring himself to say sorry because he would have to be sincere about it and a real apology was just too foreign a thing for him. Draco Malfoy did not apologize for anything. But he couldn't lie; it was almost impossible feign any sentiment around Hermione. Her brown eyes would search his face and discern his true thoughts. She was beginning to know him too well.

"If it helps, I won't pick any more fights with Potter and Weasley for the rest of the year." Draco brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I promise."

He seemed to mean it and Hermione knew it was the best she would get out of him. "Alright. But if you break this promise, or any promise that you may make me, then I swear you'll find out _exactly _how many curses I know. Got it?"

He smirked. "Oh yes." Draco didn't doubt that she would make good on her bold threat, if necessary.

"Good," she murmured, finally relaxing and leaning against him.

He slipped an arm around her and intended to kiss her despite his stinging lower lip when someone cleared their throat. Hermione leapt away from him as if she'd been burned, whirling towards the door. She visibly relaxed and Draco peered around her to see Ginny Weasley.

"I take it she knows?"

Hermione nodded once.

"Well then," he continued, "I'm sure she'll understand when I tell her to leave us alone."

Ginny's eyes flashed to his and they held the burning heat of hatred. His lip curled menacingly in response but she merely matched his look and snapped, "Bugger off, Malfoy." Her eyes flickered back to Hermione and cooled. "Your real friends need you," she told her quietly.

"Ok," Hermione said, not bothering to contradict her words. That rankled Malfoy. She glanced back at him. "I'll see you later."

"When?" he demanded.

"Tomorrow. Usual place," she called over her shoulder as she left with Ginny. Hermione hadn't failed to notice the death glare Ginny had sent her boyfriend.

"I thought you were going to be supportive?" she asked lightly.

Ginny snorted but gave her a slight smile. "I am! I haven't given you any grief over what your precious boyfriend did, have I? That's the best I can do. I never said I would like him… Fred, George and Harry aren't loving him much either at this point," she added grimly. "Umbridge banned them from Quidditch… for life."

"No!" gasped Hermione. "Surely she can't do that! Couldn't Dumbledore-"

"Nope. Even he can't stop her. She has another one of those damned Educational Decrees and she can bloody well shove it up her fat arse," Ginny snarled spitefully.

The outburst was such a shock that she gaped at the little redhead, completely lost for words. Then Hermione couldn't stop the giggles that burbled up in her throat and soon both of them were laughing, although there was a slightly bitter edge to it.

* * *

Draco had to all but bully Madame Pomfrey into letting him leave the hospital wing that night. She wanted to wait until morning but he pleaded with her, saying that he wanted to spend the night in his own bed, and she finally released him. In the old days he would have prolonged his stay in the hospital wing and soaked up all the sympathy possible.

For some reason - probably Hermione if he was honest - he felt ashamed of his behavior and the beating he'd taken and just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He really disliked this new range of emotions sometimes. It made him feel… weak. Malfoy entered the common room and, thinking it empty, headed for his dorm.

"Have a nice beating? The face looks better. Madame Pomfrey is good at her job…" Though the words were callous, the tone was more amused than anything and he recognized it immediately.

"Thanks for the concern, Daphne," Draco retorted.

She shrugged and tossed aside the copy of Witch Weekly that she'd been perusing. "You got what you deserved. We were so close to victory," she said wistfully. "Ah well. At least you got Potter and a couple of the Weasleys permanently banned from Quidditch. You should be able to manage a win now," added Daphne sweetly.

"You're a heinous bitch," he told her with the same mock pleasantness as he sat on the arm of the chair she was sprawled in.

She laughed. "I know. It's why you love me," she reminded him with an innocent smile. Draco couldn't help laughing too. In a weird way, Daphne's malicious ribbing made him feel better. "So how's Granger taking all this?"

"Surprisingly well. She's disappointed but not angry. We barely even fought about it."

"Really?" asked Daphne, surprise written on her perfect features. "After what you did to her little friends? I'm shocked."

Malfoy shrugged. "She really cares about me."

Her dark brown eyes narrowed and she studied him for a long moment. "Huh. Something about the way you said that worries me."

Draco arched one pale brow quizzically. "Oh?"

Daphne stood, looking down on him. "Don't forget that her world and ours are spheres that don't touch and never can... She's too soft for our world and you're far too dark and twisted for hers. Once this game is done, you'll be back here with us." She traced one finger across his healed jaw. "Where you belong."

His grey eyes were cold and his smile tight when he replied, "How could I ever forget that?"


End file.
